Maker's Folly
by Dread Wolves
Summary: He had always found muses in strange places. However it was in her eyes that he found this tale, something he didn't mean to uncover. But the deeper he dug the more he realized it wouldn't be just another story spun by his hand. It would be theirs and it would be ageless. [ f!Trevelyan x Varric. ]
1. I

**I.** Folly

_"How often do we forget the past only for a future we would regret?"_

* * *

><p>Her fingers laced around him, the light touch sending certain shivers down his spine as she stroked his hand. Soft airy sighs escaped through her lips as he shook his head. The dwarf could only laugh though to take his mind off of what had lingered.<p>

"I'm telling you, you get yourself into some crazy shit, you know that?"

The Inquisitor shifted in her chair slightly as she gave yet another laugh. The light shrill in her voice echoed softly against the room's walls. "I'm sure you've seen twice as many things as I have," she mused softly after a moment of pure folly. "The inspiration for your books must come from somewhere."

"Have you ever seen someone turn completely into solid rock? If I put that into a book I'm not sure even I'd believe it." But the dwarf digressed and shook his head. Varric's face lit up with a devious grin then as his eye caught her silver ones. "But that's not the point. My initial point was, was to see how you were coping? There is a lot of shit to get you down and wondered how you were doing."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't know you cared." there was a thought that hung lowly then. In recent days there had been some things that made her tired but really nothing she couldn't handle. However the thought of Varric's concern made her smile though. He was sweet for a liar and she knew Hawke had been lucky to have such a person to call friend.

"Yeah," he answered while he pulled his hand away, his eyes watching her closely. "anything getting you down?"

Lady Trevelyan stood to her feet then. There was a rush of dark curls as she stood up and wandered from behind her desk toward the bed. It was rare to have visitors so late in the evening and it was a curious thing that Varric of all people had come. It was true that lately they had been spending a considerable amount of time together but the mage could only configure that perhaps he was seeking to write a new tale. Whether or not this had been the case she enjoyed the company and found herself wishing the night to be younger. They could spin one another tales all night long.

"Only the usual. Just demons, templars and blood magic is all. Just another days work. " she answered then while sitting herself down upon the soft blue sheets. Her companion ebbed closer while she got comfortable, his eyes lingering as she spoke. He had never noticed it until now but a scar etched itself across her brow which made him vaguely curious.

"Sounds like you could use a break."

There wasn't a moment of pause before she answered. "Don't we all?"

But then there was the long and quite welcome silence. Perhaps it was odd but it certainly wasn't an uncomfortable one like most quiet periods were between two people. Instead it was something well deserved, almost as if it were a long overdue breather, and though both were still they felt quaint. Almost as if they hadn't the pleasure of such things in years.

But the longer the two kept quiet the more they realized that time was slipping away. Varric rubbed his neck lightly and she pulled at a loose seam on her blanket. Neither two were in a rush but forced themselves to keep busy.

"So how about sharing more stories with me, later on that is?" he began after a few more minutes of silence. The Inquisitor gave him a curious look then as her lips curled into a smile, her fingers loosening from the thread.

"Do you mean to make a date with me, Varric? Or am I hearing wrong?"

"Think what you'd like but you've got some tales I'd like to hear, I just know it. Purely for inspiration, of course." there was a look in his eye that made The Inquisitor curious but even more curious in the endeavour that she was just propositioned for. Perhaps, if it meant enjoying her favorite dwarf companion's company, it was something certainly to consider. That and he had asked so endearingly that she felt almost a little bad for even thinking no was an option.

"Alright then, Varric," she answered then while giving a light nod. "Meet me here tomorrow evening and be sure to bring some brandy. I've got one that will certainly curl your toes."

The dwarf cocked his head slightly but merely gave her yet another smile. "Alright then, Inquisitor, your wish is my command."

The mage once again rose to her feet while giving him yet another smile. "Of course you will need to give me something in return. You can't have something for nothing."

"What, taking your cue from Ruffles now?" he chuckled while crossing his arms. "But fine, what will it be?"

But the Inquisitor only shook her head causing the dark waves to flutter against the motion. "Master Tethras, a lady must keep some discretion. You will know my favor when it is revealed."

"You _must_ be spending time with the Ambassador. That sounds like it came straight from her mouth."

She gave a soft chuckle as she crossed her arms as well. "Josephine and I do enjoy our tea time together. When the moment permits it, of course."

"Tea time, pft. Just like my gossipy aunts." Varric merely headed for the stairs then, the night and letters long since due to be sent finally catching up to him forcing the dwarf to finally retire. Quietly behind trailing the dwarf she followed him to see him out and then just like that he was at the door.

"So, you and I tomorrow, hm?" she mused once more as her fingers lingered against the wood. "What will they say?"

"Only good things, I promise."

But before too much more could be said the writer turned to leave. Whether or not he had known it but the Inquisitor's eyes lingered upon him the entire way, the unwavering silver unending against him. Neither could wait for the next day to arrive.


	2. II

**II.** Melancholy

_"Sometimes the world would just feel empty."_

* * *

><p>Varric's facial features twisted into mock pain as she spoke. The detail in her story made some of his own limbs ache with a phantom pain as the words flicked from her tongue and through her pretty lips.<p>

"Andraste's tits, she didn't!"

And The Inquisitor gave a nod of her head, the crunch of his face making her all too amused with the very thought of her companion even a little bit squeamish. "Yes, she did. And ever since then she hasn't walked straight."

The dwarf shook himself while the thoughts of the apprentice's pain lingered over him. Mages and their magic, he would nor could understand it. They were down right crazy and it made a shiver ripple through his spine.

But then there was a bemused looked painted itself across her face. Those silver eyes glinting from the fire made Varric give his own look of amusement as they watched one another. Secrets danced behind those eyes, he had seen this look before and it made the dwarf curious.

"So, aside from that toe curler," he began while shifting in his chair beneath her gaze. "A moment of clarity: the best moment you've ever experienced?"

Now the Inquisitor could only shift her head while the question played itself back in her mind. "The best moment I've ever experienced?" she echoed softly, her voice like velvet. "That wouldn't have been when I had met you?"

The dwarf laughed and merely gave her a gentle bat of the lash. The brandy he had brought made the room warm and slightly hazy, something they had both liked. "Easy there Pancakes, your sweet talk is making my teeth ache!"

Now it had been the Inquisitor's turn to giggle as a bit of delight curled her lips upright. Nicknames, every one had their own nickname. Ruffles, Chuckles, Curly, was there nothing that dwarf could think of? However there was a vague cue of confusion flaring up as her own named settled itself in. "_Pancakes_?"

"Yeah, because Waffles was taken." he answered while bringing his fingers together. His companion blinked softly and turned her head, the glimmer in her eyes sparkling with a certain delight that made Varric stare a little longer than necessary. He understood why Hawke liked her so much but he'd never admit that knowledge.

"And just who would that be?"

Varric shrugged though as the thought became a word. "Hawke."

Now there was a quiet moment between the two. The mention of the Champion made for an almost melancholic subject. It had been hard to describe but for the dwarf it was something almost confusing. He had cared about his friend, certainly, but lately it had been different even if they hadn't seen one another for a bit. He couldn't help but to feel it was something more than just the whole world ending playing into it. He couldn't figure it out just yet.

"He certainly does talk about you a lot." The Inquisitor chimed then after taking a soft sip from her drink. It made her cheeks feel warm, hot almost. She didn't really care for brandy but the smell was sweet.

"Yeah, you too Pancakes." The answer was almost too point blank for her taste as even though she highly respected the Champion she knew quite well who else had vied for his attention. The Lady Seeker was not so secret with her affections when it came to the Champion and it was almost a curious thing.

But yet another moment of silence fell upon them. The sound of the wind rushing outside made for an endearingly haunting atmosphere as they sat quiet. The winter was almost upon them, the snow would officially come soon and not just on the mountain.

"So how is it we got so off topic? You were supposed to tell me about your best moment!" Varric said while getting comfortable in his chair once more. Lady Trevelyan on the other hand stood upward and wandered toward the large glass window, her eyes fixated upon the stars. The dwarf watched as the light glinted off her rosy cheeks.

"That would have to be when my eldest brother, Godwin, had finally become a full fledged templar. He made my mother and father exceedingly proud that day."

Cocking a brow, Varric turned to the side in an almost confused way. He was a bit unsure of this answer. "A mage proud of their sibling becoming a templar? You better explain Pancakes, the public would be absolutely mystified by this revelation."

But she found nostalgia in the memory. Godwin had always been so strict, so brotherly, that sometimes he felt more like a mother hen as opposed to an elder sibling. The Inquisitor hadn't thought of him since the beginning of the war. "He had trained so hard and for so long," she answered after a brief pause. "The day he was fully accepted was the happiest I had ever seen him. Godwin laughed and we all had cake in celebration before he was sent off, he actually let his hair down that day."

Varric could only imagine the Inquisitor eating the cake, however. It brought a smile to his lips and he nodded in agreement. "Ah, I can see it. Was the cake good?"

"The best."

However with the good days came the bad ones and he was now curious about that. Was there something worse than being at the centre of chaos, the threat of the world resting upon her soldiers? His curiosity needed to be sated even if it was for ill.

"So I hate to ask this," he began as he leaned forward. "but worst day?"

Another light pause fell upon them and he noticed how her eyes lingered downward. Her fingers lifted upward and touched the cool glass. His eyes fell upon the Anchor and could only imagine what it was like. He had almost regretted his curiosity as he noticed the wisp of sadness until she answered.

"The day my family had learned that I had magic," her voice was gentle but melancholic. "Not because it was a mages sentence I had been handed, but because that was the only day I had seen my eldest brother weep."

"Ah shit, I didn't mean to ask." Varric quickly answered then while getting up himself. Sometimes he went a little too far when he didn't mean to. "That was careless of me, I'm sorry."

But then he noticed it, that smile upon her face. The Inquisitor turned to face him and gave him a warm look. "No, it's good to talk about Godwin again. I haven't in a while."

Another curious thing came up. "Does he know what you're doing now? You know, being the Maker's chosen and whatnot?"

"Perhaps, but I haven't spoken to him in a while so I can't say for certain."

But before too much more could be said the dwarf wandered to the Inquisitor's side and stood next to her. There was a gentle feeling as he stood still and felt the human creature touch his shoulder softly. It was peculiar but the feeling felt nice.

"And what of you, Master Tethras?" she asked with a gentle whisper. "Any brothers to speak of?"

But Varric gave a sudden laugh while shaking his head. The thought of that bastard sibling of his made a bitter sourness wisp across his tongue. There were so many things he had to say about him, to his face even despite his death. It made his fingers go numb as his fingers twisted into his palms, his knuckles white with tension. "None as sweet as yours, I can assure you."

"That's fine," she answered with the same gentleness relieving a little bit of the pain. "I'd still love to hear about him regardless."

"If you want to, Pancakes. But don't say I didn't warn you when he turns out to be the biggest bastard you've ever heard about."

Now yet another laugh lifted the two up from their sullenness. He looked up to her and she looked downward, their eyes met. She was pretty in the moonlight, for a human girl that was. "Then you would love to hear about my brother Maxwell! A right ass, if you'd like to know."

But Varric only grinned at the very thought. "How many siblings do you've got exactly? Ten, twenty? Thirty half-siblings from an extensive affair?"

And though it was a curious thing Lady Trevelyan only smiled and gave a quaint response. "I had three elder brothers," she replied. "Godwin, Maxwell and Theodore."

The word "had" stuck out to him like a sore thumb did. There were many questions that had lingered behind the word but he merely held his tongue. That would be a story for another day, there was enough sadness for that evening.

"You will have to tell me about them sometime, Pancakes. They sound great."

"Yes," she answered while pulling her hand away from his shoulder. "They were."


End file.
